


un vent de rébéllion

by Lili76



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy in Azkaban, Harry Potter Has a Saving People Thing, Other, Post-Hogwarts, Post-War, Starting a new life, end of Friendship, saving draco
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29628720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lili76/pseuds/Lili76
Summary: Harry est Auror. Mais il en a assez de voir qu'il n'a aucun pouvoir sur les choses qui lui tiennent à coeur. Alors, il se rebelle, ne voyant aucune autre possibilité au problème qui hante ses nuits.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter





	un vent de rébéllion

Harry grogna en regardant son ami. Ron, bras croisé, évitait obstinément son regard.

\- Allez Ron ! S'il te plaît.  
\- Hors de question Harry. Je veux bien te suivre n'importe où, même mettre ma vie en danger, mais ça non !  
\- Mais je te demande juste de m'appuyer...  
\- N'insiste pas.

Harry laissa tomber sa tête sur son bureau. Sans lever la tête, il reprit ses demandes.  
\- Ron. T'es mon meilleur pote. S'il te plait...

Le rouquin grogna.  
\- Même pas en rêve. Tout sauf ça. Merde, Harry ! Tu sais de qui on parle quand même ... Tu n'as pas oublié ?

Harry leva vivement la tête.  
\- Je n'ai rien oublié. Mais...  
\- Mais rien du tout. Tu ne lui dois rien.

Harry soupira.  
\- Bien sûr que si. Tu le sais. Et il n'est pas aussi mauvais que tu le penses.  
\- C'est un connard Harry. Un foutu connard. Je refuse de l'aider.  
\- Je te demande de m'aider moi.

Ron le fixa de ses yeux bleus, agacé, sans commenter.  
Harry se leva et sortit de leur bureau. Sans répondre aux diverses personnes qui le hélaient, il traversa les couloirs du Ministères et en sortit.

Il transplana pour arriver devant une petite maison. Il frappa à la porte et attendit quelques instants. Hermione vint lui ouvrir.

\- Harry ! Tout va bien ?  
\- Je peux entrer ?

La jeune femme acquiesça et s'écarta. Elle l'observa un moment, puis soupira.  
\- Harry. Si tu me disais pourquoi tu es venu ici au lieu d'être sur ton lieu de travail ?  
\- Tu avais raison Hermione. Ron a refusé.  
\- Harry...  
\- Je sais. Vous ne comprenez pas. J'en ai besoin c'est tout.

Hermione eut un léger sourire.  
\- Harry... Si tu t'asseyais et que tu me racontais tout depuis le début ?

Harry haussa les épaules et s'installa. Mais il resta silencieux, ne sachant pas par quoi commencer.  
\- Harry ? Pourquoi veux-tu à ce point sauver Drago Malefoy ?  
\- Tu étais là Hermione. Il m'a sauvé la vie.  
\- Il a juste refusé de te reconnaître. Et tu lui as permis d'éviter le baiser du Détraqueur.  
\- Narcissa m'a sauvé aussi.  
\- Harry... Personne ne te suivra. Les Malefoy... Personne ne voudra les aider.  
\- C'est à moi de juger qui je dois aider ou pas.  
\- Harry. Laisse Ron en dehors de ça. Tu es son meilleur ami, mais tu sais qu'entre lui et les Malefoy...  
\- S'il était mon ami, il comprendrait. Merde Hermione ! Drago est notre ancien camarade de classe. Trouves tu normal qu'il soit à Azkaban ?  
\- Harry... Ne me mêle pas à ça non plus.

Harry resta immobile un bref instant, puis se leva, le visage dur et quitta la maison de ses amis. Il ignora les appels d'Hermione et transplana rapidement pour qu'elle ne le rattrape pas.

Il était furieux. Juste furieux.

Il se rendit dans le Londres moldu, où il erra dans les rues un long moment. La solution lui vint par hasard en voyant un flash d'information sur un télé dans un bar. Il eut un bref sourire sans joie, s'engouffra dans une ruelle sombre et transplana pour rejoindre son domicile.

Il nota un tas de missives sur la table de la cuisine qui avaient dû arriver pendant son absence. Kreatur avait dû récupérer les messages et les laisser à son intention.

Il les ignora et rédigea un parchemin pour le Ministre de la Magie. Puis un second pour le chef des Aurors.

Enfin, il jeta un oeil sur le tas de messages - tous de Hermione et Ron bien entendu - et les jeta sans même les lire. Depuis sa rupture avec Ginny, les choses allaient de mal en pis.  
Puis, il s'installa sur le sofa du salon, se préparant à une longue nuit sans sommeil.

L'aube le trouva dans la même position. Fatigué. Furieux.

A l'arrivée d'un hibou, il se leva vivement. La missive venait de Ron. Comme les précédents, il la jeta sans la lire.

Le hibou suivant provenait du chef des Aurors. Il lut la missive et se permis un bref sourire. Comme prévu, Robards était furieux. Parfait.

Il dut attendre près d'une heure supplémentaire pour avoir la réponse du Ministre de la Magie. Shakelbot pour une fois, ne s'embarrassa pas de fioritures. Lui aussi était furieux.

Il envoya un nouvel hibou en soupirant.  
La réponse arriva moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard. Il sourit en la lisant. Il se prépara en un temps record et transplana immédiatement.

Il reconnut immédiatement Rita Skeeter. Elle lui souriait d'un air mielleux, ravie de l'aubaine. Interviewer le Survivant... Elle serait la première à avoir ce privilège.  
Son sourire se fana légèrement quand Harry imposa ses conditions et lui rappela qu'il connaissait son petit secret.  
Après avoir eu l'assurance qu'elle publierait ce qu'il dirait, il commença à parler.

Si Rita Skeeter s'était inquiétée des menaces de Harry Potter, au fur et à mesure de son récit, son visage s'éclairait. Lorsque Harry se tut, elle ressemblait à une enfant devant un arbre de Noël surchargé de cadeaux.  
Elle lui assura avec empressement que l'article serait publié dès le lendemain dans la Gazette.  
Harry hocha la tête et repartit marcher dans le Londres moldu. Il savait qu'il n'y aurait pas de nouveau avant le lendemain matin.

Il rentra à la nuit tombée, jeta à nouveau les messages de ses amis sans les lire. Il s'allongea sur le sofa sans même se déshabiller. Il somnola quelques heures, son sommeil agité sans cesse interrompu par des cauchemars. A l'aube, haletant, il se leva et rejoignit la petite cuisine où il se servit un verre de whisky pur feu.  
Il avala l'alcool en grimaçant, puis monta à l'étage prendre une douche.  
Quand il redescendit, un hibou arriva, lui apportant la Gazette.

Il ouvrit le journal et sourit en voyant l'article en première page.  
" En désaccord profond avec la politique menée, le Survivant a quitté son poste au Ministère".  
Parfait. La rébellion était en marche.

Il lut attentivement l'article. Skeeter avait suivit à la lettre ses demandes et avait placé sa demande de libération pour Drago Malefoy en plein milieu de l'article, attirant l'attention sur le fait que le jeune homme l'avait aidé à vaincre Voldemort.

Il grignotait en buvant un café quand un premier hibou arriva.

Robards. Il mit le mot de côté.

Il renvoya le hibou de Ron sans prendre la peine de détacher le message.

A peine une demi-heure plus tard, un autre hibou arriva. Une lettre du Ministre. Il la lut et sourit.

Son coup d'éclat avait déclenché une vague de protestations et il lui demandait de faire le nécessaire pour ramener la paix au sein du monde sorcier.  
Il répondit, griffonnant quelques mots sur un morceau de parchemin.

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre. Il avait réussi.  
Il devait se rendre au Ministère, récupérer l'ordre de libération de Drago Malefoy puis faire un discours devant le Ministère pour calmer les esprits. Le monde sorcier n'avait pas besoin de révolution selon Shakelbot...  
Après une douche rapide, il se rendit au Ministère. Il ne prit même pas la peine de passer par le bureau des Aurors. Après avoir récupéré l'ordre de libération, il remit sa démission.  
Puis conformément à ce que Shakelbot avait exigé, il fit un discours assurant que tout se passait bien avec les dirigeants du monde sorcier. Il expliqua qu'épuisé, il avait eu besoin de prendre du recul et qu'il comptait désormais embrasser une autre carrière.  
La foule protestataire se dissipa rapidement et le calme revint. Sans attendre, Harry transplana immédiatement pour Azkaban.

Il remit l'ordre de libération et on le conduisit à la cellule de Drago Malefoy. Harry resta un long moment à regarder son ancien ennemi, plus choqué qu'il ne voulait l'admettre.  
Il avait souvenir d'un jeune homme en pleine santé, arrogant et magnifique.  
L'homme replié sur lui même dans un coin de la celle crasseuse n'avait rien en commun avec les souvenirs qu'il avait.  
Sans son regard gris, toujours aussi perçant, il ne l'aurait pas reconnu.  
Drago avait perdu de sa superbe. Il semblait avoir perdu tout combativité, toute envie de vivre.

Harry soupira et fit un pas dans la cellule en lui tendant la main.  
\- Allez Malefoy. Il est temps que tu sortes d'ici.

Le blond le fixa sans bouger, sans dire un mot. Méfiant.  
Harry fit un nouveau pas vers lui. Il n'avait qu'à tendre le bras un peu plus et il le toucherait.

En l'absence de réaction du blond, Harry soupira.  
\- Malefoy... Je viens juste de me rebeller contre le Ministre et je leur ai balancé ma démission. ça serait bien qu'on soit partis d'ici avant qu'ils ne trouvent une excuse pour te garder ?

Drago leva la tête vers lui sourcils froncés. Devant les yeux émeraude qu'il connaissait bien, il sembla reprendre un peu pied dans la réalité. Il observa la main tendue, se rappelant de la fois où il avait tendu la main et où l'autre garçon l'avait ignoré.  
Lentement, il leva la main et posa sa paume contre celle de Harry.

Le sourire lumineux qu'il reçut fit battre son cœur d'un espoir insensé.

Harry l'aida à se lever, et il l'entraîna à sa suite, en dehors des murs d'Azkaban.  
Une fois à l'extérieur, Drago ferma les yeux et offrit son visage à la brise. Il eut un pauvre sourire soulagé, tandis qu'une unique larme roulait sur sa joue.


End file.
